camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:BachLynn23
Archives *Archive One (2 April to 26 April) New Do you think we should make a few more cabins? Maybe from the list? Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here) 23:24, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, you're probably right. PS, your archive thing is hilarious. Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here) 23:33, April 26, 2011 (UTC) fic the wiki skin..............it makes editing hard [[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'''-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 23:42, April 26, 2011 (UTC) the previous version was better [[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 23:42, April 26, 2011 (UTC) weird [[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 23:50, April 26, 2011 (UTC) I haven't been on the Wiki lately because I've been really busy. TheBurrow 21:59, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Ancient Greek: It takes skillz. How do I translate stuff into ancient greek like I have seen you often do? Shooting Starz 22:13, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Thank you, that would be awesome! Rosemary Kane 22:49, April 29, 2011 (UTC) I tried to look for another picture, but gave up…so have fun! Rosie is tall, slender, muscular…wears a lot of black. Long black curly hair, often pulled back in a braid, and striking green eyes. Three colors? Black, silver, and green. Thanks again! Rosemary Kane 23:01, April 29, 2011 (UTC) I really like both the first picture from the left, and the third from the left...can't decide. What do you think? Rosemary Kane 09:33, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Guardians Hi, BachLynn! I have made my own roleplay site!! The Guardians of Ga'Hoole roleplay!! and yes, when you go there, in the web address, the u and a in guardians are flipped. I have requested a URL change. I was wondering if you could make that wiki look awesome like you do for other wikis? Thank you! Shooting Starz 14:28, April 30, 2011 (UTC) leave anyone who wants to be in the poseidon and hades cabin to me and ghost pls[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 15:21, April 30, 2011 (UTC) mostly to tell them thir powers.......and cause of a sudden rudh will happen again.....alien agrees[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 15:58, April 30, 2011 (UTC) i think we should drop our treaty with the hades cabin. they didnt accept me because ghost just doesnt like me so i think we should drop the treaty make sure ghost knows im gonna leave a bad review on yahoo answers for doing that if he is willing to forget about ALL of it i am too how come i still cant get on chat? -sky okay thanks Can you please make an "affiliates" thing for the Creativity Unleashed Wiki? That would be great. 'Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here)' 20:43, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Hi, you can delete my character Marlene Zauber. This is not really my thing and besides I don´t understand everything since I simply learn english at school and don´t speak it in my spare time. I don´t think that I will come back. Thank you Menara- Daughter of Hecate 13:06, May 1, 2011 (UTC) hey i was wondering if i need permission for a pet or can i just make one up-sky Sorry about that. At the time I was the only Hermes kid and no one else was in the cabin for about 2 weeks so I was made the head. I only joined because TheGhostMan and Perseus wanted me to. I dont mind if you change the cabin leader to someone else as I dont really think I'm going to be on here much (if at all). [[User:Darkcloud1111|'Darkcloud1111']][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 21:48, May 1, 2011 (UTC) I wouldnt consider me an active user, like I said I only cam to this site because Perseus and Ghost asked. It is unlikely that I will follow my character page and it could be deleted today and I dont think I'd notice for another month. [[User:Darkcloud1111|'Darkcloud1111']][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 22:14, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Darn it, I almost forgot! I'll try to create. Thanks for a message. How can I make a character pge again..please? =] Sol, Son of Apollo Sol, Son of Apollo 09:06, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Deka is my Val's character now. She must have been on my account. I'll tell her to make the character page. EvanescenceLover 11:39, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Signatures - Yep, I'm still hopeless on 'em. You probably remember me pestering every single member of HP Roleplay about making a custom signature. Well, I still haven't figured it out. SnapeFan1 and Noah137 both gave me good instructions, but I didn't understand Noah's and when I did everything exactly right with what SnapeFan said, it said when I tried to save that it was an "Invalid Signature" and to "Check the HTML tags" Um..... 'WHAT?' Shooting Starz 23:56, May 2, 2011 (UTC) It didn't work. I cut and pasted it axactly like it was and it said the same thing - Invalid Signature, Check HTML Tags. :( Shooting Starz 11:07, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ''A green mist surrounds Rowan. Head to the west, five beings of youth Search the heart of the land to discover the truth The creatures of darkness unleash their wrath They key is found in the monster king’s path The quest shall end at a mountain of fire The true story, the son of sleep, shall acquire ~Ophelia Dumont somebody claim me!IbrithilKai777 18:10, May 3, 2011 (UTC) as a weapon, how about a Stygian iron katana? the message above is from me, IbrithilKai777 18:15, May 3, 2011 (UTC) thanks! also, how do i get that table thats under the pic? u no the one were u put stuff like ur height, weapons, godly parents, & stuff like that. sorry if i get annoying. can i put my name in with the residents of Thanatos' Cabin? IT WORKED!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :D!!!! Thank you SOOOOOO much! [User:Shooting Starz|'Starz']] (Here I Am!) 20:17, May 3, 2011 (UTC) On Jordan's page I made a mistake...........the Relationships section.......you will see.............also on all the Headings.......(size 5 and 6 font)........can you add real headings......(Heading 2 for size 6 and Heading 3 for size 5).....sorry to bother you again [[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'''-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 22:58, May 4, 2011 (UTC) character/page help could you please do that for me? for my character, he has bloodred hair, icy blue eyes, pale skin. IbrithilKai777 17:48, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Love 'em!!! thanx! think you could get him holding a black- bladed katana?IbrithilKai777 18:17, May 5, 2011 (UTC) It's okay. Have you seen the sword that I already have?IbrithilKai777 18:24, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Think you could do that page design thing for me, please?IbrithilKai777 18:24, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Trying to Talk Just trying to use my new template. Thanks for it! Oops, I need to try it out, of course! [User:Shooting Starz|'Starz']] (Here I Am!) 20:42, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Sorry to bother you Bach.......whenever I edit Jordan's page everything shifts to the left and the heading becomes part of the paragrph............why is this?[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 20:52, May 5, 2011 (UTC) nvm[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 20:54, May 5, 2011 (UTC) [[User:Shooting Starz|'Starz']] (Here I Am!) 20:56, May 5, 2011 (UTC) when i edit a section..... ends up at the end of everything.......paragraph.......and when i edit it gets messed up...........how do you take screenshots?[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 20:57, May 5, 2011 (UTC) just look at the pagein a min.......and then undo it[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 21:05, May 5, 2011 (UTC) [[User:Shooting Starz|'Starz']] (Here I Am!) 21:06, May 5, 2011 (UTC) I see (sorry im too lazy to put this in a bubble right now). Also, I might want to make another character. I feel it will make me more active here. Are there any empty cabins? Could , for example off the top of my head, the Fates have a cabin? Prbably not, but I'm asking anyways. If there isn't any empty cabins or the Fates can't have one, It'll be a Naiad or Dryad. :) [[User:Shooting Starz|'Starz']] (Here I Am!) 21:16, May 5, 2011 (UTC) What would those three be? I still wanna know if the Fates can have a cabin. I've got a book on Greek gods and goddesses, and there's five pages on the Fates (if you saw the book, you'd know that's not actually a lot, but still, it's useful) - I could study them and I've got some powers in mind about their Demigod children... [[User:Shooting Starz|'Starz']] (Here I Am!) 21:22, May 5, 2011 (UTC) I don't think it says anything about the Fates over there... sorry to pester you even more... I'm quite persistent. Oh, and I saw the part about the Muses having cabins. I think that if they did, you shouldn't make 9 seperate ones, just 1 cabin for all of them. :) [[User:Shooting Starz|'Starz']] (Here I Am!) 00:20, May 6, 2011 (UTC) hey i have a quesiton about getting your characters to talk in speech bubbles so its easy to tell whos talking-sky info boxes Michaela's info box, please.IbrithilKai777 17:50, May 6, 2011 (UTC) i gotz a question. Why am I a resident of the Zeus cabin? I don't really get it. IbrithilKai777 18:25, May 6, 2011 (UTC) hey on my characters page how can i make it where there is like diffrent categories like history and then you go down and it says weapons then you go down and it says personality-Skyandbray yo. whhen do you think we should get the quest underway? We need to talk with flame, pers, Tbua, and kari. HollowAvarice 19:30, May 6, 2011 (UTC) I'm on skype/ username 'hollowavarice' what's yours and flames? HollowAvarice 19:45, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Anna Lynn So, I get that if Anna's a Huntress then Child of Nyx is her old life, but can she still use her Demigod Child of Nyx powers? [[User:Shooting Starz|'Starz']] (Here I Am!) 21:32, May 6, 2011 (UTC) She could. I know cuz i'm rereading the third book. Great! [[User:Shooting Starz|'Starz']] (Here I Am!) 21:41, May 6, 2011 (UTC) hey, I made my character, can you do what you do (I don't know what to call it) to her page? Still working on a picture. If I could request colors for Anna's page, can they be dark purple and white? Thanks! [[User:Shooting Starz|'Starz']] (Here I Am!) 22:31, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey, you know how you made all of those pages for gods, goddesses and titans? We need one for Leto. If you could make one, that would be great. If you don't want to, you don't have to. 'Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here)' 00:16, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. 'Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here)' 00:57, May 7, 2011 (UTC) hey bach can i still make treatys even though im on probationSkyandbray 15:22, May 7, 2011 (UTC) go here [[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 15:23, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Jordan is a capable tracker......can he track down Laryl? [[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 21:21, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Character Templates Sorry but how do you make em? Please teach me. And btw, I'm not as desparerite as I sound. Sora/Roxas,[[User_talk:Moodle|'Kairi/Xion,]]Riku/Axel 21:26, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Templates Sorry. I should've been more clear. Speech Bubbles/ Sora/Roxas,[[User_talk:Moodle|'''Kairi/Xion,]]Riku/Axel 21:35, May 7, 2011 (UTC) I can run at 30 kn/hr and keep it up for over 15 hours......and i have alatus[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'''-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 21:38, May 7, 2011 (UTC) next to a lake...and i have sea creatures looking for her[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 21:41, May 7, 2011 (UTC) wanna make a story about it....in diff povs [[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 21:41, May 7, 2011 (UTC) ask alien[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 21:44, May 7, 2011 (UTC) i gtg soon [[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 21:48, May 7, 2011 (UTC) ask alien...we are admins here you know.we can create it and then move it to a story forum later[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 21:57, May 7, 2011 (UTC) well i wil be on for the next 10.....and then 16 hours i won't be [[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 22:00, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Jordan can appear in any water body......so once he knows which river she is closest to he will appear there.......or he could do a grid search with the rivers [[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 22:02, May 7, 2011 (UTC) nah.........make it Apollo..........and he comes and tells me......and he regrets it.......so he gives me the plan to make her a nereid?[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 22:06, May 7, 2011 (UTC) yea.......but apolo is a playboy........my dad is not [[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 22:09, May 7, 2011 (UTC) yea...i gotta go now......going out with family....see ya in 16 hours......keep updating jorda michael or my talk with the plans[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 22:15, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Our roleplay wiki has no connection to the fan fic thing, except we have an affiliation with the fan fic wiki. All of our stuff is done just by doing it on here. That was the whole point of having an RPG wiki. 'Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here)' 23:32, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Well, okay. But I'm not organizing it. :D 'Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here)' 23:52, May 7, 2011 (UTC) just came to say yea[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 01:13, May 8, 2011 (UTC) wanna put the story in the quests forum?[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 03:00, May 8, 2011 (UTC) also alex mendez and star's hunter character formed an archery class [[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 03:03, May 8, 2011 (UTC) sooo..........make a real page about it?[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 03:05, May 8, 2011 (UTC) i'm sorry i am making 2 different charecters (Annie) and (Cassandra) Sorry about that! thank you! sorry i caused you trouble. could you help me make a page? Pchan123 05:28, May 8, 2011 (UTC)pchan123 Yea...so...can i make the short story forum? [[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 11:47, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Spotlight We should request....we have 300 pages on the wiki [[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 14:19, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Well, believe it or not, i was about ot message you right now about it. I don't know if I want to change her pic, but I want your opinion...? Here's the picture. but, if I did use it, could you use that photo editing thing you used for vivian to give the girl some pants? It doesn't look like she's wearing any. Could you make the pants white or grey? I like the pic because A) She'll get her knife replaces with two knifes B) It looks like it could be a picture of a Huntress... C) It's in the night. Anna Lynn is a daughter of Nyx. [[User:Shooting Starz|'Starz']] (Here I Am!) 16:28, May 8, 2011 (UTC) P.S. If I did use this, wait a bit to change Anna's page, I'll have to change her features.... so you are going to start the story now right....i saw you finish star's page [[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 16:44, May 8, 2011 (UTC) chap first.........put it as a prologue.........like Laryl met a boy named Jordan....she started to like him....she told june blah blah..........likt that [[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 16:51, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Okay. Thanks the page looks amazing!! And I'll use the pic... but I'm going to crop it... I just don't want that skirt to come over as "innapropriate." [[User:Shooting Starz|'Starz']] (Here I Am!) 16:52, May 8, 2011 (UTC) oh, and Anna's a child of Nyx, not Hecate. :) [[User:Shooting Starz|'Starz']] (Here I Am!) 16:53, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Yes, ANOTHER iris message form indecisive me - I'm not using the pic, I'll keep the original one. Sorry for the trouble! [[User:Shooting Starz|'Starz']] (Here I Am!) 16:54, May 8, 2011 (UTC) LOL....i don't mind the wait...i gitta go eat soon....so yea...thanks for going now though [[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 16:55, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Can i ask you to make Anna Lynn's talk bubble? Also, I forgot what I put if I want to talk bubble in a comment (what's the code)? [[User:Shooting Starz|'Starz']] (Here I Am!) 17:10, May 8, 2011 (UTC) LOVE the prologue [[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 17:28, May 8, 2011 (UTC) The original. :) [[User:Shooting Starz|'Starz']] (Here I Am!) 17:34, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Okay, as a child of Hecate, I can create potions from everyday stuff and spells, right? So can I create my own potions and spells pages? Waiyenoo111 Talk! One on One 18:45, May 8, 2011 (UTC) feel free to continue writing [[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 20:04, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Bach, that "message" just made me think of something. Our awards system might not have as much use as I originally thought. The thing is, our edit count may mean a lot on an encyclopedia wiki, on an RPG wiki, it doesn't mean much. 'Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here)' 21:19, May 8, 2011 (UTC) I don't know. Just do whatever you want. :) 'Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here)' 21:22, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Bronze Soul Silver Soul hey bach i was reading the prophicy for the mountain of fire quest and the last line says the son of sleep shall acquire. wouldnt that mean a son of hypnos but there are no hypnos kids? Skyandbray 22:48, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Have you seen my page lately?IbrithilKai777 17:57, May 10, 2011 (UTC) on Kai 'Blaze' Pyros so..what is goiung with the Jordan/Laryl thing[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 19:55, May 10, 2011 (UTC) no rpob [[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 20:26, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Hi, I'm sorry I couldn't make the page I requested, but I WILL make it. It's just that our final exams are nearing and my mom told me to study, but as soon as my exams are over I will definately make the page. Sorry for the inconvinience. Athena jackson 14:08, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Draco Inferno Can u find a pic for Draco Inferno? He has black hair, icy blue eyes, earings in his left ear. also can he have a Stygian iron longsword?IbrithilKai777 18:11, May 11, 2011 (UTC) what's with the short story forum being deleted [[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 22:23, May 11, 2011 (UTC) okay...and what format is it in??? [[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 22:26, May 11, 2011 (UTC) I toatally agree......IDEA.........create a wiki for short stories related to this wiki [[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 23:50, May 11, 2011 (UTC) whatever we decide.maybe maybe not.....you could write there and bring the characters over here [[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 00:34, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Please halp me xx I have recently applied for a place in either Apollo's or Demeter's cabin. I am unsure on what now :P Please help! yours sincierly, A British Demigod. '''Son Of Apollo 22:09, May 13, 2011 (UTC)'SonofApollo Roleplaying the Gods Did the Roleplaying the Gods thing work out? I don't know if you guys actually allowed it but I suggest it to Thebiguglyalien. Head.Boy.Hog (Talk To Me) 17:52, May 14, 2011 (UTC) I know. He said maybe the admins would roleplay the gods. And speaking of claimings, I have another claiming request I just created. Head.Boy.Hog (Talk To Me) 18:00, May 14, 2011 (UTC) i put my story.......and i will improve it [[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'''-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 18:18, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Affiliate Wanna affiliate with this wiki ?....i am b-crat there--[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 18:57, May 14, 2011 (UTC) okay[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 19:10, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Character Pics Hi, Could you please find pics for my 3 characters? Thanks, Head.Boy.Hog (Talk To Me) 20:04, May 14, 2011 (UTC) No. I have no idea. I don't even know what to put on my character pages, pages Ghost is making me create. Head.Boy.Hog (Talk To Me) 20:17, May 14, 2011 (UTC)\ For the pics, whatever you want. For the character pages, that would be great! Thanks, Head.Boy.Hog (Talk To Me) 20:26, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Can you make a picture of Selina's room for me, please? Follow[[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'Your']]Heart~♥~ 02:04, May 15, 2011 (UTC) 2959ccbfb242e819a893cc86fb1c092d.jpg|Jenny Goldrings The constant gardener by Gerry And Me.jpg|Draco Dragovich About a boy ii by indiae.jpg|Josh Denag Thanks! Head.Boy.Hog (Talk To Me) 11:26, May 15, 2011 (UTC) you making pics for inspections?[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 13:58, May 15, 2011 (UTC) what are you using....and what did Kari use?[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 14:23, May 15, 2011 (UTC) ah[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 23:25, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Many Things - I'll always need your help for something, it seems... Hi! So, I've created three characters in two days - of course, two of them are twins and share a page. The twins are Nymphs, Cherry and Apple. The other is a super self-centered, irritable Daughter of Zeus named Rebecca Brown (favorite song - "Friday." I WONDER why????). I was wondering if you could do their pages? i probably won't make any more characters, I don't think I'm allowed to have more than four. If that's so, I'll have someone adopt Apple or Cherry. Also, how are people making their bedrooms for Weekly Cabin Inspections? i heard you were doing, I wouldn't be surprised. What CAN"T you do on a computer? [[User:Shooting Starz|'Starz']] (Here I Am!) 00:49, May 16, 2011 (UTC) The pic looks great! Thanks! Follow[[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'Your']]Heart~♥~ 02:28, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Selina ^.^ Follow[[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'Your']]Heart~♥~ 02:51, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Wow, you have a lot to do! Thanks for doing the pages. For Cherry and Apple, I'd like a dark red and purple. For Rebecca, bright yellow and grey. Thanks again! [[User:Shooting Starz|'Starz']] (Here I Am!) 11:26, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Also, do you need more information for my characters' right-hand box? [[User:Shooting Starz|'Starz']] (Here I Am!) 11:29, May 16, 2011 (UTC) ---- I created Draco's page. Would you mind doing the thing with the box. Thanks, Head.Boy.Hog (Talk To Me) 11:40, May 16, 2011 (UTC) can you make a pic for Michael and Jordan.......both very neat with a trident pic.........and maybe a pic for Jordan with Laryl [[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 16:01, May 16, 2011 (UTC) blue and green?.......and where do you find the original pics?[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 16:14, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Hi Bach! Just wanted to ask a quick question...... Do you have to be a Counselor to propose treaties, or can Leutenants propose them too? Thanks, 16:46, May 16, 2011 (UTC)Sonofapollo Hi again, sorry but I needed to ask something else... Can I put a picture in a comment? If yes, how do I do so? Thanks- 18:49, May 16, 2011 (UTC)Sonofapollo I keep annoying you (sorry) ermm...i tried, but am still unsure on how to post it? Who writes the next chap[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 20:15, May 16, 2011 (UTC) If you could, both. Thanks, Head.Boy.Hog (Talk To Me) 21:53, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Ok....and a 4 poster bed would be nice for Jordan[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 21:58, May 16, 2011 (UTC) can you help me find a pic of a shield with a trident engraving?[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 22:17, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Just the basic info, like you have on your character pages. Head.Boy.Hog (Talk To Me) 22:27, May 16, 2011 (UTC) THANKS.....where do you find those pics Bach[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 22:34, May 16, 2011 (UTC) take it..more dexription if you can remember the Poseidon thing[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 19:41, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Can Vivian join the Deul to the Death quest? I tried first for the Rising of the Beast quest, but it just turned full. [[User:Shooting Starz|'Starz']] (Here I Am!) 20:46, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Hogwarts RPG Help Hi, I don't know if you got my message on the Hogwarts RPG Wiki but we need your help! Head.Boy.Hog (Talk To Me) 22:48, May 17, 2011 (UTC) I know. Could you maybe re-upload them? (If you were the one that uploaded them.) Thanks, Head.Boy.Hog (Talk To Me) 22:54, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Would you mind doing your page thingy for Draco's page? I'll work on writing things for Jenny and Josh. Thanks, Head.Boy.Hog (Talk To Me) 23:00, May 17, 2011 (UTC) 'bubble'? BachLynn23, Karikamiya told me to ask you about making a 'bubble' (I think that's what they're called) thing that would show up when I comment, with my character's name, picture, etc. Can you do that? Thanks, Adrianna Blaze 15:10, May 18, 2011 (UTC) (AKA JKRfan002) Spotlight Request Hi. Camp Half-Blood Role Playing Wiki looks great and I have added it to the approved spotlight list. Incidentally, you have a couple of that have crept in... -- Wendy (talk) 23:38, May 18, 2011 (UTC) ::Hi. Thanks for taking care of the pages. As it was only the two and you clearly keep everything else organized I had already put you on the approved list. The data on the uncategorized page is cached so sometimes the pages there are already categorized and just haven't been taken off yet. Your spotlight should go up in 2-4 weeks or so. -- Wendy (talk) 18:16, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Requests Hey would you mind doing my char's bedrooms (Rebecca, Vivian)? Thanks! And you said that when I had a free hour or so you'd teach me what I call "Advanced Wiki-ing." Yes. Wiki-ing. so i should be free tomorrow (thursday, May 19), and the weekend after. :) [[User:Shooting Starz|'Starz']] (Here I Am!) 00:09, May 19, 2011 (UTC) I am sorry to cause trouble but Jordan has a minor role in the quest..I am not on when everyone else dits and when I am no one edits even if they are on.Jordan is missing even though they are mentionig him whole time.......can you tell the others on chat about it???.......i might not be on today you see..THANKS[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 20:59, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Tell them to use the shchedule forum[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 20:59, May 19, 2011 (UTC) House Points Did you make any progress on the House Points problem? Head.Boy.Hog (Talk To Me) 23:22, May 19, 2011 (UTC) either 5-6 pm or 8:30-9:00...most days...for the next 4 weeks....after that it will change....but on Fridays i won't be on much..[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 19:28, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Your chap is up..thx for remembering my pics [[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 22:07, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Well, do you know who uploaded the hourglasses? I was thinking of that user re-uploading the pics. Head.Boy.Hog (Talk To Me) 22:32, May 20, 2011 (UTC) They were Gryff.png and Puff.gif? Head.Boy.Hog (Talk To Me) 22:43, May 20, 2011 (UTC) I leave a message to Dopp, a Staff Member. Head.Boy.Hog (Talk To Me) 22:49, May 20, 2011 (UTC) hey bach... so its been a week and i am honestly saying i am VERY VERY sorry ive had a while to think about everything and i blew all of it up WAY to far and i am not trying to suck up im serious. i would like to come back to the wiki with a new start i dont think ghost will put it aside and i understand and possible no one will but i am truly truly sorry and i hope i could possibly get my characters back and POSSIBLY my counselor position. i know i have done some really bad things and im hopeing you and the other admins can put this into consideration.Skyandbray 01:32, May 21, 2011 (UTC) and how long will the kickban be because i would like to tell ghost and the other admins in person that im sorry? well okay....... would i be lieteninet counsellor or something because none of it was in character so how can i lose the position?Skyandbray 01:43, May 21, 2011 (UTC) well do you think they will refuse to let me back on the wiki period?Skyandbray 01:46, May 21, 2011 (UTC) will i have to write everything for my characters again and get them claimed again if they let me back on the wiki?Skyandbray 02:08, May 21, 2011 (UTC) RE:honesty I'll try to start working here. It's just with the Money System we just created on the Hogwarts RPG, I have to take care of all the Money Pouch requests. I'll start working on my character pages. Thanks, Head.Boy.Hog (Talk To Me) 02:27, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Oh, and I was banned from the chat and was told by PerseusJackson it was an accident but I still can't chat. Could you help? Thanks, Head.Boy.Hog (Talk To Me) 02:31, May 21, 2011 (UTC) I just got a message that said "die" on the Test Admin Wiki. I blocked the user for a week. I also got one that said "fuck you" and banned that user for the same time. Head.Boy.Hog (Talk To Me) 02:40, May 21, 2011 (UTC) I "finished" Draco's page. Could you please do your format thing on it and find picks for my sword and shield? Could you also maybe center things, make them bigger etc. if you find they're "out of place"? Thanks, Head.Boy.Hog (Talk To Me) 03:04, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Is there anything else you need? Head.Boy.Hog (Talk To Me) 03:06, May 21, 2011 (UTC) I shouldn't have said "else". But is there anything I could help you with? Head.Boy.Hog (Talk To Me) 03:07, May 21, 2011 (UTC) BachLynn23, I'm still here. Josh-Son Of Hyperion 07:09, May 21, 2011 (UTC) un-activeness Hey, I'm so sorry I haven't been that active lately, I was very busy with school and I had a few problems with my pc. *Mutters* Stupid pc... Luckily they're all fixed now. Bye bye, 09:46, May 21, 2011 (UTC) oh okay, sorry about your internet. and about the bedrooms, no, just use their weapons someplace and their personalities and powers. actually, thats three things i want... oh well. From there, do what you want with it. :) [[User:Shooting Starz|'Starz']] (Here I Am!) 10:56, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Correct in all[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 11:42, May 21, 2011 (UTC) I created the forum for gods who can't have cabins. Head.Boy.Hog (Talk To Me) 11:55, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! And for the forum, I misunderstood. Sorry! Head.Boy.Hog (Talk To Me) 12:44, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Ghosts and fire dryads are overdoing it are not mentioned.....that could be considered overdoing it??[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 16:28, May 21, 2011 (UTC) RE:rumblings I totally understand. I just wasn't happy with not being told. And just out of curiousity, where could I find that vote? Head.Boy.Hog (Talk To Me) 17:46, May 21, 2011 (UTC) I'd love to moderate a quest, if you'd like. I actually, am trying to think of a quest my character could go on anyways. Head.Boy.Hog (Talk To Me) 17:58, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! I do not understand these rules: *The moderator before the quest begins will speak with each questor privately and give each questor a special objective that they will try and follow through with while on the quest, this gives the quest a sense of the "unexpected". **What special objective? Could you give me an example? *While on the quest if the questors encounter any gods/titans and/or creatures the moderator is allowed to step in and "role play" these characters to again, give the questors some sense of the unknown. *HOWEVER, the moderator may not play god, the majority of what happens on the quest is to remain an collaborative effort between the questors. The moderator is only there to guide and help. **So, if they encounter a god, do I put down what the god says? (It was confusing.) Thanks! Head.Boy.Hog (Talk To Me) 18:17, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Thebiguglyalien's Talk Page Either someone vandalized Thebiguglyalien's Talk page or there was an edit conflict but it's all messed up. Head.Boy.Hog (Talk To Me) 17:49, May 21, 2011 (UTC) I understand now. Thanks, Head.Boy.Hog (Talk To Me) 19:13, May 21, 2011 (UTC) I am on..tell me quick[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 20:59, May 21, 2011 (UTC) hey bach i was just wondering what i have to do make a quest and if its possible that i can even be in a quest because........ well you know that was me aboveSkyandbray 21:35, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, the last time I was on, was on like May 18, not 4/22. Okay, well, just tell the rest. Percy Jackson12 21:50, May 21, 2011 (UTC) hey bach.... i have a question. does the RP take place right after the books or is like 5 years later or or something like that? because i have an idea for a quest but it might be a little farfetchedSkyandbray 00:37, May 22, 2011 (UTC) http://www.crunchyroll.com/group/Best_Chefs_in_Town Orestes Brownson 00:42, May 22, 2011 (UTC) hey, i'm on skype too. whats your skype name? Orestes Brownson 00:58, May 22, 2011 (UTC) well okay.... then my idea wouldnt work but thanks any ways:)Skyandbray 01:04, May 22, 2011 (UTC) question Just wanted to drop by and say hello. My character seems to have vanished into the mist, and yesterday it stated 'if the character is not back before 22'th of May, it'll lose the LT spot.', but now I am here, it's the 22'th of May and now it says that if I'm not back here before the 1st of June, my character will be deleted, so yeah, there you have it, what should I do? Miss Desrosiers 06:06, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Re:LT. Counsellor Yea, sure. Waiyenoo111 Talk - H-E-R-E 06:31, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Do you know that Draco's the head counsellor of Zeus again? Just wondering I don't want there to be a mistake. [[User:Shooting Starz|'Starz']] (Here I Am!) 11:13, May 22, 2011 (UTC) LOVING the pics [[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 12:28, May 22, 2011 (UTC) hey bach i just looked at the list of people who want a quest but dont want to lead one and i saw that sonofapollo was above 2nd on the list but isnt one of his characters already in the list? so i was wondering if there was a rule that we had to wait to get another quest until our other character was already done with one?Skyandbray 15:54, May 22, 2011 (UTC) For some reason Michael's page is messed up, can you help me please???[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 17:47, May 22, 2011 (UTC) thenks.......also you know how you added my cat and dog to the room pic...........how do you ''remove them[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'''-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 18:54, May 22, 2011 (UTC) haha. :) and cool. (again -) :) [[User:Shooting Starz|'Starz']] (Here I Am!) 19:35, May 22, 2011 (UTC) can you pls remember to answer to my last question.....but there is no rush [[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 23:11, May 22, 2011 (UTC) no prob.....i was just curious[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 23:42, May 22, 2011 (UTC) I pick Morpheus. Also, how do you do that little Iris Message thing on a page? TheBurrow 17:14, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Oh, okay. *Grins* I read your Iris Message, and I think I'll be just fine. :) Thanks for understanding though, Miss Desrosiers 17:26, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Kai 'Blaze' PyrosIbrithilKai777 17:46, May 23, 2011 (UTC) I just edited it, but when i tried to save it, it didn't save it. it said that only the text at the top of the page would be saved.IbrithilKai777 18:19, May 23, 2011 (UTC) i'm upset. yeah. how do you delete a page?IbrithilKai777 18:25, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Gold Soul Um...bach?...Geachius's pic is Mr Tumnus[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 21:02, May 23, 2011 (UTC) I will take the satyr [[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 22:44, May 23, 2011 (UTC) sry for the inactivity, im in Mexico right now HollowAvarice 22:46, May 23, 2011 (UTC) so bach..... so how much longer until the admins get rid of my kickban?......Skyandbray 23:48, May 23, 2011 (UTC) k[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 00:39, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Should we make a page for the lake...? Follow[[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'Your']]Heart~♥~ 02:06, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey um Bachlynn can you add a border to my page OR teach me how to add borders? thanks and by the way my exams are goin to finish in 15th july so i decided to just create my page in advance. thanks Athena jackson 17:25, May 24, 2011 (UTC) I recreated Draco Inferno. and i put a lot of info on it. IbrithilKai777 18:22, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I finished editing my Zeke Valconi page, and I would like you to take a look at it. Percy Jackson12 20:56, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Bach? You know that template that says your name and your godly parent in the comments, how do you get that? Please leave a message on my page telling me. Percy Jackson12 21:54, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Question Can I Approve and/or check claiming requests? TheBurrow 23:14, May 24, 2011 (UTC) I take it whoever attacked rowan is a child of nyx [[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 01:24, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Well dont think im lying but i actaully made a mistake that date was supposed to be 15th june not july, sorry if your confused How do I became a administrator? TheBurrow 20:47, May 25, 2011 (UTC) The Missing Titan Quest's Moderator I saw that The Missing Titan Quest needed a moderator. I left a message on the forum page but may I be moderator? Head.Boy.Hog (Talk To Me) 22:05, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Okay! I was thinking that the objectives should be simple. 2 questors stick together and agree on everything while the third goes his own way (by own way, I mean not agreeing) but at the end makes a move that saves the 2nd questor's life. Head.Boy.Hog (Talk To Me) 22:17, May 25, 2011 (UTC) I still have a question about the roleplaying thing. So if they got to see a god, I'd just roleplay it? ('Questor 1:' What do you want? '''God:' WHATEVER Questor 2 shoots an arrow at the god. Is that it? Head.Boy.Hog (Talk To Me) 22:25, May 25, 2011 (UTC) I get it... Head.Boy.Hog (Talk To Me) 22:46, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Bach! Could you make me a speach bubble-thingy for Adara McBride? Thank you! "Curiouser and Curiouser" -Alice In Wonderland I’M THE ROSE! 02:34, May 26, 2011 (UTC) hi! :)) Greetings! :D I've been inactive these past few days because of my final exams. I had to cram! haha.. umm I've been thinking about deleting all of my characters, am I allowed to delete them or should it be the admins?? Thanks!<3 Anikka bryn 11:19, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Umm... If it's ok, can you please delete both of them? Thank you!! <3 I'll surely miss this. :) Till next time, Anikka bryn 15:30, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Moderator Sure. I'm just confused on the objective part. Like what do you mean by objectives? Like obstacles? Moodle(Give me your orders here. That's what I'm always there for.) 11:44, May 26, 2011 (UTC) hey bach i need to talk to you about something serious can you get on chat pleaseSkyandbray 15:55, May 26, 2011 (UTC) hey! i edited Mnemosyne's cabin picture, (though not her main page pic). i saw that u had been the last one to edit the page so i decided i'd just let u know in case u were nostalgic for the last one. Orestes Brownson 20:38, May 26, 2011 (UTC) I know bach..i will remove one (the koiss) and put a character up for adoption (most likely osveta) [[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']]'''-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas''' 21:12, May 26, 2011 (UTC) The Missing Titan Quest I just gave out all the objectives for The Missing Titan Quest. What do I do now? Head.Boy.Hog (Talk To Me) 21:33, May 26, 2011 (UTC) New Hourglass on the Hogwarts RPG Hi Bach, Is it possible if you could upload an hourglass as File:Animated-hourglass.gif on the Hogwarts RPG only use a color other then purple or any house colors? Thanks, Head.Boy.Hog (Talk To Me) 21:40, May 26, 2011 (UTC) ---- Do I just assign a date for the quest to be finished on? Head.Boy.Hog (Talk To Me) 22:17, May 26, 2011 (UTC) I have a question: Why can't Hecate's children use Stygian Iron? I mean, after all, her court is located in the underworld. Also, IMHO, children of Morpheus shouldn't be able to have Nightmare-related and Sleep-related powers, as there are seperate greek gods for that, Phobetor and Hypnos. Rowan and Morpheus powers Okay, so the sleep powers are alright... thanks for making it clear. 'Stupid'? You don't have to be so rude... Additionally, the cabin profile still says the counsellor can bring nightmares to life. I know it says used, but it still intends children of Morpheus can bring nightmares to life. I actually did read the whole bio, and I quite enjoyed it C: Dean Emmanuel D. A. 18:22, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Oh, thank you and to TheGhostMan for clearing things up. I can be such a noob at times -___- How would my Character Ainsleigh Biordus move up to the position Lieutinant Counselor? TheBurrow 19:15, May 27, 2011 (UTC) HELP Can Lieutenant Counselors suggest treaties? TheBurrow 20:19, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Okay. P.S. I cleared up the pages. TheBurrow 20:30, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Okay Um, yeah thanks Bach. I have bad memory (Stupid STML....) and I apologize about that. I think Ghost tries to find things to yell at me about cause he hates me for some reason. He thinks I'm an idiot. Ugh. Anyways, thanks. Um, by the way, I think Morgan asked Elina something on Leto's cabin page. Bye. ~The Wise One ;D "Nuff Said." 22:40, May 27, 2011 (UTC) I made up a metal for weaponry... Acheronian Steel Hey Bach. Listen, I have this new metal for weaponry called Acheronian Steel for my character, and I was wondering if I can let it out to the public, because I think it's properties will be very useful to the Chtonic gods who cannot use Stygian Iron, I have specifically thought out 3 who could use it for now: Eris, Hecate, and Melinoe. Acheronian Steel: Acheronian Steel is made out of the ground which lays under the Acheron river in the underworld, which posesses a steel, otherwise known as Acheronian Steel, which is used by the Chtonic deities who do not use Stygian Iron's children, for the woe that it implants in the victim (the Acheron is the river of Woe) so they can never come back from where they are sent: Tartarus. The Tartarus sending part is overwhelming, I know, you can erase it and replace it with either sending to the underworld or just that the overwhelming woe makes the victim slowly melt. In order to go on a quest, do I put the Dream Template on my page? Or does an admin do it? TheBurrow 13:33, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Your introduction + metal... Well, about the metal: All monsters would go to Tartarus and never return, like Stygian Iron. About your introduction, yes I have a degree, and that sounds pretty cool! I plan to be a teacher, maybe for writing or something, but I'll definetely be an author + artist as a side job. The teacher thing just came to me because I am a huge idealist. I hope to talk to you more oftenly in the near future and maybe we can become friends, who knows? :D -NewYorkerDean 15:27, May 28, 2011 (UTC)